


Steve Rogers was Here

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Jealous!Steve, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tattoos, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Steve takes it hard when he finds out about Natasha and Bucky back when they were part of the Red Room. Bucky knows how to make it better.





	Steve Rogers was Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storywriter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/gifts).



> Not beta'd. All errors are my own.
> 
> For [storywriter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8) who has the worlds best Stucky mug and inspired this ficlett

"You were with Natasha," Steve says. It's not a question.He's had Bucky back for three months and they've finally put their relationship back together. Steve hasn't been happier since he defrosted. Still, he can't believe what he's hearing. Bucky and Nat; his best friend and the love of his life. They were... They'd had...

"Steve," Bucky begins, but Steve holds up a hand to stop him. Bucky didn't cheat on him. Nat didn't betray his trust. Bucky hadn't remembered himself, let alone Steve, and Nat hadn't known him at all. He has no right to be jealous. 

None.

"Please... don't apologize." Steve takes even, measured breathes. "There is nothing to apologize for."

Bucky grabs his hand and Steve squeezes it hard.

"You're hurting."

Steve laughs bitterly.

"And what kind of person does that make me? You were both in hell and you found something good, something to take comfort in, and I'm _jealous_."

Bucky holds on harder to Steve's hand, but he doesn't say anything except, "I love you."

Pulling Bucky into his arms, Steve holds him close.

"I love you, too. _I'm_ sorry. I'll get over it. I love you so much."

Steve doesn't know how he will, but he will. Bucky deserves better than this.

 

Two days later, Steve has given Bucky flowers for being such an ass and avoided Nat to keep from taking his shit out on her. That won't work for long, so Steve resolves to try something different. Something that never fails to make him take his mind off the world.

He seduces his boyfriend.

It's a fool proof plan. Or, it should be. Steve has Bucky spread out on his bed, naked and moaning, when he sees it.

"What... the fuck..."

Dazed from the foreplay, Bucky looks at him over his shoulder and doesn't register the question right away.

"Oh," he says slowly and a wicked smirk spreads across his lips. "Do you like it?"

"I..."

Steve doesn't know what to say. There's a tattoo on Bucky's back, right above his amazing ass, that wasn't there before. It's in a flowing, handsome script, and reads simply, "Steve Rogers was here". There's even a little image of his shield right above Bucky's crack. It's, well... unexpected.

"Why?" Steve manages. He can feel the mood slipping away, but can't switch his focus from the very permanent declaration decorating Bucky's body.

Blowing a lock of hair out of his eyes as he sighs, Bucky turns over.

"So everyone knows who owns my ass, even if I can't remember."

Steve makes a wounded sound as his heart swells with love and aches for Bucky all at once.

"I told you-"

"You did," Bucky interrupts, "and I need you to know that I'm yours. When I'm me, I'm yours."

Steve is on Bucky in a flash, kissing him for all he's worth. The gesture wasn't necessary, but Steve loves Bucky for making it, for not holding his emotions against him, but mostly for coming home to him.

And if he touches that tattoo the next time he sees Nat, it makes Bucky smile and no one needs to know why.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on... places...
> 
> Tumblr: [cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
> Twitter: [Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)  
> 


End file.
